Longsight (SG)
LONGSIGHT is a mad engineer and weapons designer with a dark area of expertise. Since the Junkions collect spare parts from their murder victims, Longsight specializes in creating weapons that burn out or destroy the internal workings of a Transformer, while still leaving most of their body intact for harvesting. He carries an acid-tipped flechette gun which weakens Transformer's armor, allowing Longsight to shake them apart in his Hotroddin' Nutshaker mode. He also has a more direct kill weapon that's very short range. It fires a monofilament web ball that finds gaps in a victim’s armor. Once inside, it uncoils, causing severe damage to a victim's internals. Longsight prefers the flechette gun though, because it lets him relish the pain and suffering it causes as he shakes a Transformer into its component pieces. He's good at observing, but can never sit still for long, always moving from one project to the next with a fearsome manic energy. On raids, he’s often so busy testing out his new weaponry and toying with his victims that he strays away from the rest of the group and winds up in danger of being left behind. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Shattered Glass History When the V'Ger attacked the Nemesis around Earth's orbit, Longsight was part of the boarding party. He attacked Laserbeak, frying the Decepticon's internals but living him alive while Longsight slowly tore off his wings. Aria claimed the head, running off with it back to the ship while Longsight shredded the rest of the mecha-condor. When Mal ordered a retreat, Longsight withdrew with his prized scraps of the dead Decepticon. When the V'Ger was boarded on Cybertron, Longsight led the resistance of the remaining crew members. However, he was frozen in place by Blizzard, and is now condemned to merely taunt the boarders until which time he can escape and kill them all. Once Chromia had scanned the ship for obvious traps, the V'Ger was boarded by Blizzard, Dust Devil, Firestar, Krunix, Stormwind, and Typhoon. Typhoon moved Longsight to the brig, while Dust Devil took command of the bridge and Stormwind discovered Aria cowering in engineering. After much coaxing by Blizzard and Stormwind, Aria came out of hiding, and eventually agreed to assist the Autobots in maintaining the ship for them. Dust Devil promised Aria the ship would be turned over to her command after the Autobots were through using it. When Blizzard examined one of Aria's little "assistants," she discovered it contained the core of Laserbeak, who begged Blizzard to end its existence. Instead, Blizzard built Laserbeak a new body from parts left around the V'Ger. Longsight was in the brig on the V'ger when it crashed in Kaon. Escaping into the walls of the ship, he lay low until Dust Devil also tried to escape into the ship's infrastructure, at which time Longsight pounced, attempting to capture and eat Dust Devil. It took the combined efforts of Alpha Trion, Dust Devil, and Typhoon to drive Longsight from the ship; Longsight and Typhoon both had half their faces melted off in the process. Longsight has since escaped and is currently hiding out in Vos. OOC Notes When TFU was first considering adding Junkions to the theme, Longsight was the first Junkion accepted as an Original Character... followed later by Aria and Benin-Jeri. Logs Players Longsight was created and played by the mighty Marsh. He is currently temped by Bzero for the Shattered Glass TP. ---- Category:Characters Category:Engineers Category:Junkions Category:TP-Only Category:Aliens Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Transformers